


Winning Isn't Everything

by cranesflying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesflying/pseuds/cranesflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin lost the match against Gryffindor and Rodolphus isn't pleased, and so Bellatrix does her best to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Isn't Everything

The game was a bust. Torrential rain hammered the walls of Hogwarts for the entire week and didn’t even remotely let up by the time the Slytherin-Gryffindor game happened that Saturday. Seeing down the pitch was impossible, and it made everyone’s jobs harder. After the Slytherin keeper took a bludger to the shoulder and was knocked from his broom, the game was over. The stand-in for him couldn’t hack it, and despite everyone’s best efforts, Gryffindor was victorious. The common room and the dorms were cheerless places, and that included the mostly vacant boys’ dorms.

Rodolphus wasn’t particularly ill-tempered, but most of his classmates knew to leave him be after a Slytherin loss. The rain made his uniform stick to his body like a second skin, and he’d shed it the second he entered his room. Now both he and Bellatrix lay on his bed, him flat on his back with his arms behind his head, and her leaning up on an elbow with a hand on his upper stomach.

“S’just a game, Rodolphus,” she said with a half smile.

“A bloody game I would’ve liked to win,” he grunted in response. Bella rolled her eyes and moved to partly lay across him, her hand touching the bed on the other side of his torso. Rodolphus could feel stray curls touching his skin, which was still damp from rain and sweat. When her head dipped and she kissed his chest, he closed his eyes and sighed, then pushed at her shoulders lightly.

“Not now, Bella, I’m too tired for that,” he said, voice strained and tired. The girl stopped, but only for a moment. When she resumed, he groaned and pushed her a bit more roughly, hoping to make a point. Again she stopped, but this time didn’t start again. “I just want to sleep,” he added once she seemed to have settled. Bella resumed her former position, but her hand skimmed down his stomach towards his uniform trousers rather than remaining still. Rodolphus moved to bat her hand away, but the feeling of her fingers against his skin under his boxers stayed him.

“You’ll sleep better,” she said with a singsong quality to her voice. Despite the fact that he could feel himself stiffening, Rodolphus’s resolve hadn’t waned. He wanted to sulk and she was making it difficult.

“I’m serious, I just... I can’t right now.” Her hand found his cock and she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, which made him suck in a breath through his teeth.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she purred. While he intended to argue, he realized he was actually upset when she removed her hand to brace herself over him. Bella tended to be a physical person, both sexually and otherwise, and if she wanted to make him feel better by touching him, he may as well let her. It wasn’t like she would give up anyway.

“Fine,” he said after a pause. Bella beamed up at him, then immediately started. She kissed a line down his sternum, her lips and tongue slowly taking care of any remaining sweat or rainwater that formed tiny beads on the dips of his body. Her lips followed every curve of his ribcage and his abs, her fingers dancing across his bruised skin and exhausted muscles, and when she was met with the hem of his trousers again, her deft fingers made quick work of the button and tie closure. He shuddered when he felt her teeth gently scrape the curve of his hip bone, and only then did he realize what she wanted to do. Rodolphus sat up on an elbow and lightly touched her head with his other hand.

“Bells, I...” She sat up and looked at him, hands curled around his Quidditch uniform bottoms and his boxers, clearly intending to pull them down his legs. “I mean, you don’t have to,” he continued. Grinning, Bella sat back on her heels and tilted her head.

“You’ve never done this, have you,” she said. The notes of amusement in her voice made him flush a deep red that made heat radiate from his face and upper chest. Bella was his only, but he knew that he wasn’t hers. Their relationship only took a serious turn this past summer, and she spent the past few years dating whomever happened to strike her fancy that week. He had no doubt that she’d done this before, especially given the way she acted about it now. He looked away, and he felt one of her hands on his lower stomach, her touch light and gentle. 

“Hey,” she said softly. Rodolphus looked at her and returned her smile, albeit somewhat nervously. “If you don’t like it, just tell me and I’ll stop. I just want to make you feel good.” Bella rarely softened her edges for anyone, and he loved seeing her this way. Everyone knew the girl who lit a seventh year’s robes on fire when she was a first year, or the girl who now routinely made first years’ lives miserable, but not him. He knew the girl who loved her sisters and her stupid cat, and the girl who could smile like a ray of morning sunshine when the mood struck her. That was who he saw before him now, and that was who convinced him to relax.

“I...” He trailed off, then nodded. “Okay.” He was met with a luminous grin before her body dipped again and he felt her lips on his stomach. It took a few minutes, but eventually she worked him up again with light kisses and caresses on just the right spots. When she eventually removed his wet trousers and boxers, he groaned in relief as his stiff cock was freed. Her first touch was gentle, just her fingertips on his shaft, which was nothing new. He felt himself tense as her mouth moved across his hips and nearer his erection. The first kiss to the side of it made him bite his lip and close his eyes. He certainly didn’t hate it so far. She worked on him with her lips and hands, then licked a slow stripe up the underside of his cock that he swore made him see stars. 

“Bella,” he gasped, and she stopped immediately. His cock twitched at the loss of her touch and he moaned. “Godric’s--, don’t stop--” he added breathlessly, and he heard Bella laugh softly before her lips touched his head. Her teasing had him panting and sweating again and he’d taken a fistful of his bedsheets just to keep himself under control. When she finally took him in his mouth, he thought he would explode. His hips jerked and she took a bit more of him into her mouth, and he swore he felt her smile at his reaction. Everything she did felt amazing. The swirl of her tongue around his tip, her lips closed around his shaft, the way she lightly sucked... Any sound in the dorms melted away to a thick, hazy silence. Locks of her dark, curly hair tickled his now over-sensitive skin almost unbearably, and every touch of her fingertips felt electric. She knew just where to stroke and just where to massage to drive him mad with want for her. The only thought in his mind was her, the only word on his lips her name, and he repeated it over and over like a mantra as she sucked and teased him to the brink of control.

As he neared his peak, he threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged gently. Desire pooled in the pit of his stomach and he moaned again as he tried to hold on, just to feel this amazing for as long as possible. Another few skilled licks to the underside of his tip was all it took. He finally came with a yell and he bucked against her a few times until she pushed him down to the bed with a firm hand on his hip. As he rode out his climax, her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, trying to draw every ounce of pleasure from him before he finally settled into boneless contentment. As he calmed down, she kissed his hips and massaged his inner thigh, then dropped a couple kisses on his torso before she settled next to him wearing a pleased grin.

For a while, the two of them remained silent; she pressed occasional kisses to his arm and shoulder while he laid on his back with one hand on his stomach as he tried to form a coherent thought amid the strong desire to just sleep. Finally, he turned his head and regarded her with half-closed eyes. She looked looked lovely, he thought, her pupils dilated and a crooked grin on her lips with the faint glow of a blush touching her cheeks. He smiled lazily at her and brushed a bit of hair from her face.

“Feel better?” she asked. Rodolphus rolled to lay on his side, then pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened easily under his and he traced her lower lip with his tongue. When they parted, it was her turn to be out of breath, and he was pleased to note the faint blush had become more pronounced.

“Much better,” he replied. He sat up slightly and pulled up his boxers, then kicked his damp trousers out of the bed and pushed her skirt down and off her legs. Next he pulled the blankets from under them and drew them to cover both their bodies before he fell heavily against his pillow as exhaustion began to take hold of him down to his bones. She laid with her head under his chin and his eyes closed almost as soon as they found a position where they both fit closely and comfortably. Just before sleep took him, he had the thought that he was glad he let Bella talk him into these things. He dozed off then, one arm holding her close enough to feel her breathe evenly against his collarbone. Losing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
